That Kiss
by YellowFlower
Summary: Mistakes are made and tears are shed, but life goes on...right? Short one shot. S/F. Kinda sad. M for naughty language.


I sat in the window thinking about how bad I wanted a cigarette. Fuck, I really did want a cigarette. It had been so long since we had a

bounty we really couldn't afford anything. The cravings were getting to me; every single one. I wanted this and I wanted that and that

seemed to be the hot topic whenever I get into an argument. Why can't I be happy with what I have? They all ask. Maybe, it's

because I don't have ANYTHING! Oh god, I don't want a cigarette, I need one. The more I thought about the conflict on this dump,

Jet called a ship, I needed the nicotine more and more. Speaking of Jet, he's been a little testy too. The other day he yelled at Ed for

being too loud, Jet, of all people, yelled at Edward. Does that even make sense? If anyone Jet is the person with the most tolerance

and if his is wearing extremely thin you can only imagine what's happened to the rest of us. The first few weeks of no money, food or

cigarettes, Jet was the only one who kept us together. Jet is the sticky adhesive that is the Bebop crew. He kept us a team, a crew

maybe not a family, but any other synonym for team definitely. When Jet's usual spark, simmer and what sunshine he had left was gone,

I think I died a little, but would I ever tell him? Fuck, I really need a cigarette. Poor Edward, she hasn't been herself at all either. She's

not happy and carefree; she's worried about the rest of us. She tries to keep everyone happy and smiling, but when no one responds

the jokes she lays out for us, I think it breaks her spirit. No, I know it breaks her spirit. The first time no one laughed at her jokes she

didn't take it too personally, but the last time I didn't laugh she told she quit. She stormed out of the room and she had a serious look

on her face. He pink cheeks drowned out by the tomato color of everything that surrounded them. I wanted to apologize, I wanted to

tell her it was really funny, I wanted to tell her that there was heart in the joke, but I didn't have the strength to move and that night I

needed to go bounty hunting. So I saved what strength I had. Now I'm starting to think how would a cigarette help all this? Anyway, I

had to go bounty hunting with my _favorite _person. Spike and I had been dancing around each other for so long I couldn't help but let

him in. We had a few nights of romance and bliss, but it didn't last. I don't know what bothered me more: the fact that he broke it off

or the fact that I still wanted him. I trusted him for the longest time, he told me every intimate secret he had, and I told him that I was

happy with him and that I didn't want what we had to end. I think that what scared him into dumping me. Two weeks after we broke

up, he apologized to be and said and I quote, "No matter what happens, I'll always love you." What? Always love me? If he loved he

wouldn't have dumped me in the first place. I almost wish I never told him I even cared about him, but I knew if I didn't at that point in

my life, I never would have. We took bounties left and right and the really expensive ones too. The problem was the fact that the ones

people wanted the most, they wanted 'em alive and unharmed. These guys had the best protection, how was taking them alive even

possible? It didn't matter because we stopped taking the high priced ones and started taking it on the lowest we could find. Low price

means easy to catch, means we have to choose between cigarettes and food. I gave up my cigarettes to give Ed more food. I hated the

fact that for one she was so thin and two she was starving. I couldn't watch her die like that, I know I've never really shown any

emotion to her and if I did it wasn't very sweet, but I love her. I wish I had time to tell her that before left. I know what you're thinking,

you left? No I didn't _leave _I went on a bounty. Spike and I took a huge bounty and I was psyched. The first huge bounty in such a

long time, oh god, I could taste the tobacco and feel the sting in my lungs. I was so ready for it! I could feel the blood pumping through

my veins, my heart beat so hard within me that I thought it was going to bust rib cage wide open! "Wait until I give you the signal

alright?" Spike asked me for the millionth time. "Whatever." I mumbled examining my gun making sure that it wouldn't jam. "No, not

'whatever' you wait, understand me?" He said sternly grabbing my arm. "I gotchya, let go." I said yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"Jeez you act like I've never done this before." I examined my gun a little bit longer and put it in my holster. Spike mumbled something

before we left, but I didn't catch it and I didn't think to ask about it. I found myself standing behind a large salmon colored building, my

gun drawn and my attention at Spike. He laughed at whatever the bounty had just said and then he pulled the empty brief case the

bounty thought was full of some kind of drug or another. Spike handed him the brief case and drew his gun. I saw two larger men step

out of big black BMW's with tinted windows. He had back up the whole time; there could even be a sniper some where I didn't know

about. I supposed we were so focused on the money that we didn't even think about casing the joint. Then came a shot, I looked

around the corner and Spike was on the ground. I don't know what came over me, but I ran out firing at will and I didn't stop until

everyone had hit the ground. I knelt down by Spike to see if he was alright, "Spike, are you okay?" He rolled over and sat up, "Yeah."

He whispered. "I got hit in the leg, I'm good." He looked at me and his eyes widened with shock. "It's okay," I said, "the pain will-…"

I never got to finish that sentence. I felt a stinging in my chest and I looked down at bullet wound I didn't even know was there. I had

been hit in the chest. I looked at Spike and tried to ask him if I was going to die. He told me not to talk and that he would call Jet and

everything would be okay. I watched him call Jet and he held my wound and my rapidly weakening body. He told me that I was going

to make it through this and that he was sorry about everything he's ever said or done to hurt me. He admitted that he still loved me and

he said we would move out of the Bebop and move into an apartment. We'd quit bounty hunting together and get real jobs. By this

time I couldn't keep my eyes open. He buried his fingers in my hair and told us how beautiful our kids would be. I shouted when he

pressed harder on my chest. He apologized and told me that I needed to stay awake. I couldn't lift my arms and I couldn't kick my

legs. I sat there for what seemed like forever, as Spike told me of all the wonderful that would become of us. "I love you," He sobbed.

"You aren't going to die, you won't die." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, I tried to kiss him back, but I coughed instead

and blood went everywhere. At that time my heart stopped and all the things Spike said we'd do with ourselves never came true. The

funny thing is all I really needed was **that kiss. **

_I hope you enjoyed this S/F one shot, I'd really appreciate if you'd R&R. THANK YOU!-YF_**  
**


End file.
